There are numerous actuating mechanisms for dispensing aerosol sprays, the most common of which is the actuator button. The aerosol actuator button is small and accommodates only one finger. The actuator button in common use is so small that it causes finger soreness and fatigue when spraying products for more than a few seconds, which is typically done with products such as spray paints and insecticides. Additionally, the small size of the typical actuator button allows contamination of the finger used to depress the actuator with the product being sprayed. Finally, the actuator button commonly used provides no mechanism for child-proofing. The aerosol container can be dangerous for small children who can easily depress the actuator button releasing the container contents.
Many products resolving some of the shortcomings of actuator buttons are known. These are typically large, complex, cumbersome, and/or expensive to manufacture. There is no simple, easily manufactured device that addresses all the above-noted shortcomings of the common actuator button.